When The Truth Comes Out
by fishdog372
Summary: Alan knows that he was kidnapped, but he can't remember what happened since that first day. Is he really free? Did he escape? How will the Tracys react when they get Alan back, but with no memory of the horrors he had to endure?
1. Chapter 1

**When The Truth Comes Out**

by Fishdog

Author's note: All rights to the Thunderbirds belong to its creator Gerry Anderson, and affiliated companies.

After my first story was so well recieved, I am happy to upload this much longer story for your devourment! I have been working on it for a while now and therefore have written about half of it already - only thing is the chapters I have written are generally all over the place... anyways, enjoy, and you can expect the next chapter within the week :)

Thank you to my awesome beta Emma (MistyToryRabiyah) ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 1

The sound of birds pierced through Alan's dreamless sleep, but the pain was what truly woke him up a second later. He gritted his teeth as the small movement of trying to sit up brought on a wave of nausea, whilst every limb screamed its protest at any such movement. Alan stopped trying to move and instead looked around from his spot on the ground: he was in some type of forest, there were trees blanketing the sky and he couldn't tell if it was night or simply his position was overshadowed by the branches above. He didn't feel too cold even though he was lying on the ground, but boy, did he hurt. Looking around once more, Alan moved his head to the left then the right: no one was in sight, so he cast his mind back to how he must have arrived there.

It was a bit blurry, but Alan suddenly felt a jolt of panic run through his body, as the last thing he remembered was getting hit in the back of the head, and shoved in the trunk of a car. As his body became rigid, he felt it protest once more, but with this new information Alan felt the need to get up. _'What if I have escaped?'_ Alan thought, _'I've run away and then knocked myself out? If I get caught now it will all be for nothing.'_ It worried Alan that he couldn't remember much else after his capture but he pushed the thought aside as he tried to figure out how badly he was hurt.

After a short flexing session of various limbs, Alan could honesty say, that everywhere hurt, and so with a groan and eventually a short shout of pain, Alan got himself sitting up. He panicked as he realised how much effort that had been and that his breathing was now heavier than it once was. Not giving up, Alan checked his pockets and then the spot where he had been lying for a mobile, or his wrist-com or anything that would allow him to speak to his dad or brothers. With no luck, he realised that if he didn't keep moving then he would not be found.

With the searing hot pain of every appendage, Alan travelled on in a blur of anguish and a constant mantra of moving on one more step. He had seen light to one side and decided that it could indicate the end of the forest. Having no better leads, Alan followed his gut and simply hoped for the best.

An undetermined amount of time later, Alan made it out into the sunlight and paused to see a road stretching to the left and right of where he stood. No end was in sight in either direction and so he forced his, already weak limbs, to move to the left, once again following his gut and hoping for the best.

After what seemed like a whole day of walking, Alan had made it out of the forested area and was now trudging down the side of the road, in the scorching sun. He missed the shade of the trees but was pretty sure the sun was not that hot today either. He knew he was pushing himself dangerously, but Alan saw no other choice. He hadn't seen a single car the entire time he had been stumbling forwards, which meant that he would just have to go further. Eventually there would be a house, or a car, or just someone taking a walk. He hoped.

Alan was shaking, not just from the pain, but also the physical and mental exhaustion that seemed to plague his mind. He felt his body finally failing him, and he let out a frustrated moan, although he knew he couldn't be truly angry. He was quite honestly surprised that he had pushed himself this far. Even so, as Alan faltered in his step and fell to his knees, he felt like a failure. _'Dad's probably worried sick by now, it's been days, and if I really was kidnapped, I bet they wanted a ransom.'_ he thought. Although that did raise a sticky question: why was he left in the middle of a forest? Did he escape or did they (whoever 'they' were) dump him? _'Perhaps, Dad wouldn't pay the ransom and so they chucked me aside realising I was a lost cause.' _Alan felt his chest squeeze at the thought and he quickly shoved it from his mind. _'Dad, Scott, John, Virgil, Gordon. They are all looking for me and I can't let them down by giving up now!' _With one final push, he convinced each leg to do its job as he stumbled forwards once more.

Alan's renewed vigour was quickly rewarded and Alan felt his spirits lift considerably as headlights appeared in the distance. Still stumbling forwards, Alan lifted an arm and signalled to the car's driver long before the person could have possibly seen him, however he soon realised it to be a stupid idea. Waving so early just made the car's approach seem that much longer and soon he had used up the only energy he had left. Collapsing to his knees once more, Alan stayed determined as he continued to wave. The car was close enough now, so with one final exertion of energy, he lifted both arms and tried to yell out. His voice however (,) caught in his throat and he bent over double, coughing his guts up, and he realised that he had blown his luck. He cursed himself for not having realised how much his throat had hurt before. Sure he was hungry, and thirsty but, as he examined his throat with one hand he could feel bruises and... was that a rope burn? Alan shuddered to think what could have happened to him while he was in the grasp of the kidnappers. A memory came to mind at that point: Alan was lying on the ground, coughing painfully. He noticed blood fall from his lips, but he couldn't move to wipe it away. He wasn't bound or gagged anymore, but he was too weak to move and his captors must have known it. Alan tried to briefly push at the memory, but nothing else came to mind. _'That__ must have been when I escaped' _Alan decided, the pain from that moment was so similar to his pain now, that it made sense. Lost in thought, the hand on his shoulder, made Alan panic and flinch away sharply, which only caused him more pain as he fell to the ground.

"Jesus Christ, kid, what happened to you?"

Alan squinted up seeing a tall man with long black hair leaning down towards him. He noticed the car parked a little further behind him. Alan tried to ask him who he was but it came out as yet another coughing fit.

"Come on." Ordered the man, "I'll get you to a hospital"

He held out his hand and Alan shakily took it. The man, seemed friendly enough, and Alan saw no other option at this juncture. He never thought he would be so happy at the thought of getting to a hospital.

Alan was led to the passenger seat of the car, and then given a bottle of water. He gladly took it muttering a thank you and downed the whole thing in one go. He coughed a few more times, but it seemed to clear his throat and he turned his head to the man now getting in the driver's seat,

"Thank you" he rasped out in little more than a whisper,

The man turned and smiled at the boy and replied,

"My pleasure, now it's going to take 20 minutes to reach the nearest town and then I have to find the hospital, so do you think you can hold out that long?"

Alan nodded, "Yeah, I think so." then another thought occurred to him, "Hey, have you got a phone I could I borrow? I think my family might be worried by now" he chuckled dully at the understatement of the year.

"Sure" the man replied, sifting through his pockets and eventually giving a small mobile phone to Alan, and then started the car and began to drive off.

The phone rang hardly once before it was answered, but no voice replied on the other end. After a moment of silence, Alan began,

"H-hello?"

"Alan! Alan is that you?"

"Scott, hey, am I glad to hear your voice"

If he didn't know any better Alan could have sworn he heard Scott crying, but Scott never cried.

"Alan, what's happening? Are you ok? What do they want this time?"

Alan was confused at the last comment but was quick to reply,

"I'm not entirely sure what's happened, but right now I'm being driven to a hospital, I think I may have escaped. Or they dumped me, I'm not really sure."

Suddenly Scott's tone became a lot more stern,

"Who is driving you Alan?"

Alan cast a sideways glance at the man beside him, then directing his question to the man he asked,

"I never got your name"

"Kenny, Ken for short" he replied jovially, "and yours?"

"Wait don't!" Scott yelled, loud enough for both occupants of the car to hear,

"That's rather rude of you Scott," Alan replied, making Ken laugh,

"No Alan I'm serious" Scott said tensely, "let me talk to him"

Alan wasn't entirely sure whether it was safe to unleash Scott upon his saviour; even on the phone he could be a formidable enemy, but Scott sounded almost scared as he talked, and Alan knew that it would give him peace of mind if he were able to confirm Ken's intentions himself.

"Hey Ken, say hi to my big brother Scott" Alan said as he passed the phone over, as Ken took it Alan added, "Don't let him intimidate you."

"Hi Scott, this is Ken"

Alan couldn't hear the conversation but it seemed to sober Ken up considerably. Other than a few simple yes, no remarks, Ken replied quite heatedly to a question startling Alan out of his daze,

"Hey listen here, I found your little brother on the side of the road coughing up his lungs and so I came to the likely conclusion that he may need a hospital! That is the _only_ reason he is in my car, you got that?"

For a while there was silence on both ends of the line, until Scott regained his voice and Alan heard the murmur of conversation commence once more. Ken told Scott where he was headed and Scott seemed to be giving Ken directions to the nearest hospital. Eventually the phone was passed back to Alan,

"Talk as long as you want kid," Ken announced "Your big brother said he was gonna foot all bills."

Alan chuckled at how much Ken didn't realise he would actually be paid for his services, but the thought also made him realise why Scott didn't want Alan to tell Ken his name – money could do awful things to a person.

The entire ride to the hospital, Alan kept awake by talking to Scott on the phone about generic things. Eventually the phone gave an angry beep and Ken mentioned that it was running out of battery, so Alan said goodbye and hung up. He continued to talk to Ken just to keep himself awake and eventually they could see the hospital. Ken drove up and into the car park, not entirely sure where to drive if he wasn't an ambulance but had an emergency case.

"Do you think you can walk?"

Alan thought for a moment, trying to move a leg, "No, sorry" he finally replied,

"Alright then, wait here. Try to stay awake and I will be back with the hospital staff soon."

Alan smiled his acknowledgement of the request but within seconds, he succumbed to the darkness which had been encroaching on his vision for the entire ride.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

So are you all intrigued yet? I hope so :P

This story is rated M, but only because of the content of some later chapters - most of it should really be rated T.

I always love reviews btw


	2. Chapter 2

**When The Truth Comes Out**

by Fishdog

Author's note: All rights to the Thunderbirds belong to its creator Gerry Anderson, and affiliated companies.

I am so sorry about being late, I was waiting on my beta, but oh well. Here it is now ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 2

Alan came to in what he considered to be the comfiest bed ever. His second thought, was that he must have been given some pretty powerful drugs, to be thinking that of a hospital bed, but it was more that that. Alan felt like he hadn't been 'comfortable' in a long time, and then he remembered – or at least he remembered being picked up by Ken. His only real memories were still only that of being kidnapped and then lying on a wooden floor in pain. Alan shuddered as that particular memory came to the forefront of his mind.

"Alan, can you hear me?"

He didn't recognise the female voice as he dragged his way out of the darkness, and when he opened his eyes he saw a nurse looking down kindly at him,

"My name is Lola; how are you feeling today, do you need anymore painkiller?"

Alan gulped then replied very quietly, "Yeah that would be great, but wait, how do you know who I am?"

"Who doesn't, your face has been everywhere! Your father pulled out all the stops to get you back," she replied enthusiastically, while expertly injecting some drugs into Alan's IV.

Alan smiled sleepily, _'yeah'_ he thought _'that sounds like dad'_.

"I'm afraid that your family have not arrived yet, but the man who brought you in has stayed to make sure you're ok, would you like to speak to him?"

Alan nodded,

"Alright, here sip some water and I'll be back in two ticks"

The nurse handed him a plastic cup with a straw. Alan happily took it, thankful for the straw and by the time Ken walked in he had finished the cup.

"So" Ken began "they tell me your famous"

Alan smiled sheepishly, "I honestly didn't realise how much. According to my nurse, everyone knows my face now."

"So I've heard. Trust me to not recognise you really. I'm terrible with faces." he grinned and Alan replied in kind.

After a short nervous silence Alan said,

"Thank you, by the way. You saved my life, and then you stayed to see if I would be ok, and you did it all without having a clue who I was"

"Well, actually I found out who you were pretty soon after I arrived, but I would have stayed anyway. You must have been through a hell of a lot."

"I guess, I don't remember much of it though."

Ken looked at Alan sympathetically but soon snapped out of it and brought out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"Here, it's my phone number" he said and laid it down on Alan's beside table, "If you remember, when your better, and out of this place, could ya give me a ring? Just to say that you're ok. It would give me some peace of mind is all."

Alan smiled again at Ken's awkwardness,

"Of course I will. You are my knight in shining armour after all."

Ken laughed at that, and so did Alan but he quickly stopped as pain shot through him.

"Ok, I had better be going now," Ken added as he felt guilt for causing Alan more pain, "your family should arrive soon and I don't wanna be in their way. I'm going to be staying in town for the next few weeks, so... you know... I'm around... if you need me."

Alan couldn't help but like Ken, he had after all, made him laugh when all he had felt was pain.

"Thank you Ken, I'll keep that in mind."

And with one more smile and a small wave, Ken left the room, leaving Alan with the steady beep of his heart monitor. He closed his eyes for a second and was asleep in the next.

When Alan awoke, he once more went through the realisation of where he was and the panic of how he had arrived there. He hoped his brain would remember next time, because the shiver he felt run up his spine hurt a lot. As his mind was pulled back into focus and he opened his eyes, he noticed that he was alone. He wondered how long he had been out, or even how long he had been at the hospital in total. Alan felt highly irritated at the way time seemed to be jumping so erratically, ever since he was kidnapped, he warned his brain to get its act together, just as the door opened, revealing an extremely pale Jeff Tracy. However as Jeff met his son's eyes, the sadness in them disappeared and he hurried over to the bed,

"Alan, thank God you're ok!" he cried in a hushed voice.

Without disturbing any of the tubes connected to Alan, Jeff pulled his son into an embrace.

"Ow, Dad that hurts a bit" Alan said after he realised that Jeff was not letting go.

"Sorry, sorry" Jeff replied but it was still a few more seconds before Jeff relinquished his grasp. "I'm just so glad to see you. We were starting to think the worst. I thought I would never get to see you again."

Tears sprung to Jeff's eyes and that worried Alan more than his own injuries,

"Dad? You thought I was dead?"

Jeff looked on sadly, "It's been two weeks since our last contact. We started to believe the worst."

Alan felt a sudden panic rip through him once again, and he quietly questioned,

"T-two weeks?"

Jeff looked confused and then took Alan's hand comfortingly,

"I guess it would make sense that your idea of time over all this would be strange, it's ok Alan, you're safe now."

"but I... n-no that can't be right..."

Alan was desperately trying to sort through it all in his head. He remembered being kidnapped. He remembered lying on the wooden floor. That isn't enough memory for two whole weeks, even if he had been drugged up to stay quiet. Surely he should be able to remember more than this!

"Alan?"

Jeff sounded panicked but it only helped to raise Alan's own fears, and doctors came rushing in as Alan's heart rate exceeded the safe rate.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The chapter's a little short for my liking, but I really wanted that cliffhanger :D

Yeah... in case you hadn't relised already, I love cliffhangers!


	3. Chapter 3

**When The Truth Comes Out**

by Fishdog

Author's note: All rights to the Thunderbirds belong to its creator Gerry Anderson, and affiliated companies.

I haven't really mentioned the ages of the boys in the story, and I don't think I can really sneak in the ages in the narrative very easily so I'm going tell you here - they are the same as in the TV show so: Alan-19, Gordon-22, Virgil-25, John-27, Scott-30. Quite honestly, ages do not matter, and if you prefer to think of them younger or older than I have said them to be then it's no skin off my back :P

Enjoy ^_^

* * *

CHAPTER 3

Author's note: Ages of the Tracy boys.

As Alan woke up, for the third time, he recalled immediately where he was and why. However this time he had an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, and suddenly he remembered the conversation from the previous night... or day; he really had no clue anymore. Alan lifted his hand to remove the mask but his arm was too weak to even do that, so he bypassed the mask and reached for the nurse-call button. As he waited, Alan wondered why no one was here with him. In previous times, as with any of his brothers, it would be arranged that there was someone in their hospital room at all times.

"Morning Alan, glad to see you up,"

Too weak to say anything he continued to try and ask the nurse, Lola, what had happened with just his eyes. After a second of fussing over the equipment she seemed to catch Alan's question,

"You had a bad panic attack, that's all. We were able to give you a drug to calm you down and we've been waiting for you to wake up to find out the true damage. Now I'll be back with the doctor soon and he will give you a proper check over. Would you like to see your Dad quickly?"

Alan nodded weakly and Lola smiled reassuringly back, then left the room.

Alan was surprised when it wasn't his Dad who entered the room but Scott, but he was still pleased and lifted his hand slightly in a half-hearted wave.

"Alan..." was all he said before he rushed forwards and took Alan's hand in his own.

Alan watched with curiosity as Scott also had tears in his eyes just like his dad had yesterday. He squeezed Scott's hand in return but the weakness of it made a tear fall from Scott's eye. Alan looked worriedly up at his big brother and Scott was quick to wipe away the tear seeing Alan's expression.

"I'm so sorry Alan. I truly am. So sorry" he finished off in no more than a whisper.

Before more could be said, Lola came back into the room followed by a doctor who asked Scott to give them some space and wait outside. Scott looked like he was going to argue but with another small squeeze from Alan, Scott looked down to see his brother nod slightly as an indication that he should do what the doctor says.

After a lot of strange tests that Alan stopped trying to understand the purpose of, he fell into unconsciousness again, and as he wearily woke up, what seemed like a few minutes later, he noticed John sitting by his bed. Alan felt a little stronger this time, and so the attempt to take off the oxygen mask was a success. In the process John had noticed that Alan was awake and exclaimed happily,

"Alan! How are you feeling, shall I go get the doctor? Do you want some water or more pain meds?"

Alan smiled at his brother's obvious concern but lightly shook his head,

"I'm fine Johnny." He whispered, then a confused expression glanced across his face as he looked around the room, "Wasn't Scott here a minute ago?"

"He was, then I took over the vigil an hour or two ago. He needed sleep, just like Dad; just like all of us."

John smiled sadly at the truth of those words, and the prospect that they would all be able to finally get that much needed sleep, with their baby brother back safe and sound.

"Mmmm, sleep sounds good." Alan replied as his eyes drooped once more,

"Before you sleep again Alan, we need to know..." John quickly began.

Alan forced his eyes open and saw John looking a little nervous and agitated. Alan simply waited for the question, too tired to try and coax it out of him.

"Well... you had a panic attack earlier... was it because of what dad said, about it being two weeks since last contact?"

Alan nodded softly, "I think so. I don't have many memories of the last two weeks; I just couldn't believe that I had been away that long."

With the question answered, Alan closed his eyes once more, and when there was no protest from John, he fell back into the comforting sleep he so desperately needed. John was left gazing down at his brother, worry and fear wrenching his gut. He almost collapsed into the chair by Alan's bed while contemplating what he was going to tell the others, and then how they would tell Alan the truth.

There were a lot of hushed voices in the room when Alan next awoke. He could hear his name being said but that was it, so he opened his eyes to find out what was happening. At the end of his bed stood Jeff, Scott and John talking in hushed tones to a woman in a doctor's coat. John was the first to notice Alan was awake and quickly went to his side,

"How are you feeling sprout?" he asked gently.

All the others in the room turned and glanced at Alan apprehensively,

"Confused," Alan finally answered, "Why are you all looking at me like that?".

Expecting his comment to bring a smile to his visitor's faces, made Alan worry, as everyone remained stony faced.

"Guys?" he asked.

Jeff took a deep breath then replied,

"Alan, we need to know what you remember. From the first day when you were kidnapped. John told us you don't remember much, but tell us whatever you do know. It's important."

"Well..." Alan began tentatively, "I was in New York, doing some shopping before going back home. Then I was hit over the head by something hard and pushed into the trunk of a car... next thing I know, I'm being pulled out of the car, tied up and gagged before I properly come back to my senses, and then hauled over someone's shoulder." Alan looked down at his hands as he tried to recall more. "I remember being in a lot of pain..." he added quietly, "On a wooden floor, in so much pain that even though I wasn't tied up, I still couldn't move... or escape." He added even more quietly.

As silence spread, Jeff spoke up,

"What else Alan? Go on, you have to tell us."

Alan looked up at his Dad, tears in his eyes at the frustration of not being able to give a good enough answer. He screwed up his hands into fists and thought as hard as he could, but nothing more came to him,

"That's it. There are... faces, smells, voices... in my head... but they are all jumbled up, I can't make sense of any of it. The next thing I remember is waking up in those woods and stumbling about 'till I found the road."

Noticing the looks of shock, fear and disappointment in everyone's faces, Alan looked back down at his hands, and started fiddling with the blanket that covered him in the bed. There was a long silence when no one knew how to act or what to say. Eventually the doctor took charge,

"Alan" he began and Alan lifted his head to look at the man, "We have some... unsettling news to tell you, and I am worried that you may suffer another panic attack when told, so I need you to remain calm – take slow, deep breaths and remember that whatever we tell you, right now, you are safe, OK?"

Alan nodded his head, worry creeping though his body from the build up,

"Mr Tracy?" the doctor indicated for Jeff to speak.

Jeff nodded his head stiffly then came forward and grasped Alan's hand in a comforting gesture,

"Alan... you were kidnapped on July the 14th... it has been forty-four days since then. Alan, you've been missing for nearly two months."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Reviews are cool, and this story, after 2 chapters has now got the same amount of reviews as my last story, which means that I'm gonna have even more reviews once all the chapters of this is are out ^_^ woot!

Also, sorry about it being a tad short. I'll try to put more in them in the future - but dontcha just love my cliffies :)


	4. Chapter 4

**When The Truth Comes Out**

by Fishdog

Author's note: All rights to the Thunderbirds belong to its creator Gerry Anderson, and affiliated companies.

Not much to say other than enjoy :)

* * *

CHAPTER 4

Unlike how everyone expected Alan to react, the boy merely sat in the bed and stared into the distance. After a minute of no movement Jeff added a very tentative,

"Alan?"

"It can't be true. You're all joking with me... right?" Alan asked, in an obviously pleading tone,

Jeff sadly shook his head, "I'm afraid it's true. We've had limited contact with you since the day you were stolen from us. The kidnappers would send proof that you were alive - usually videos or photos - every few days." Alan still showed no reaction, "and once in a while they would phone us and demand money or supplies, then they would let us talk to you for a while in return"

"You don't... you don't remember any of this, do you?" Scott asked worriedly as Alan continued to stare right through them,

"Forty... forty-f-four d-days..." Alan stuttered as the realisation finally dawned on him, "n-no, that can't... I was only away for a short time. If it was that long then why can't I remember it?"

Jeff's heart broke as Alan implored him for the answers which he just didn't have.

"Doctor?" he choked out,

"Hmmmm," the doctor answered, "well this is very interesting. It seems, Alan, that your mind has blacked out the whole experience."

"Why... why has it done that?" Alan asked with panic now clear in his voice,

"What you experienced must have been so traumatic, that your brain has simply put a wall up, to stop your body, or your mind, from breaking under the strain of it." The doctor answered calmly.

None of the Tracys wanted to hear that; the idea that Alan had been through such horrors made them all sick to their stomachs.

"If that's true then... what's the problem?" Scott asked quietly.

Jeff shot his son a questioning look along with John and the doctor who also didn't seem to understand so Scott picked up his courage and said a little louder,

"From the little we know of what happened to Alan over the last six weeks, isn't it better that he doesn't remember it?" He looked over at Alan as he continued, "We've all been having restless nights over the minuscule details that we did know, and I can't imagine what it would be like to know everything that happened. So isn't it better?" Scott addressed the doctor, "Isn't it better that he's blocked it out?"

Everyone's attention was on the doctor as he shuffled his feet uncomfortably,

"I'm sorry but no. In these kinds of cases, it can be vital for the victim to remember everything. It is the only way that he can heal properly; the longer he hides from it, the worse a shock it will be when the wall finally comes down."

Silence once again spread though the hospital room, all considering what they now knew. Jeff, Scott and John would have given anything to keep Alan in the dark about the last two months, but the doctor was right. Alan had to get better, and he couldn't even begin to while still unaware of the reasons he needed to heal.

Alan on the other hand, was getting sleepy, and his eyes drooped as he considered how truly comfortable he was in the hospital bed. He couldn't remember much, but with all the emotions racing through his body: happiness, comfort, relief; he felt emotionally exhausted. It was obvious to him that he had been feeling some extremely raw emotions for a long time and even the simple innate feeling of happiness was hard to keep going in his state. _'Whatever happened to me, I'm just too tired to care right now. I'll deal with it in the morning.'_ and with that thought Alan sunk back into his pillows and closed his eyes, noticed by Jeff a few seconds later who affectionately brushed his sons hair like he used to when his boys were younger.

"He's going to have to relive the whole ordeal again isn't he?" Jeff stated quietly. It wasn't really a question, he just wanted validation that what Alan was going to have to go through was justified.

The doctor nodded softly and replied,

"I am very sorry Mr Tracy, would you like me to organise a psychiatrist to come in and talk to him? It would be preferable to get it all out in the open while he is still here, in the hospital."

"I'll make the arrangements, thank you." Jeff replied, then looked back down to his youngest, "How long until we can take him home?"

"As long as there aren't any complications we can release him to your care in just under two weeks. Although the police may have a different opinion concerning that."

"Alright, thank you doctor." Jeff replied reluctantly.

"The police?" Alan asked nervously, momentarily awakened from the slumber he had been slipping into.

The others were surprised that Alan was awake and Jeff took a firm grasp of his son's hand.

"Alan, the kidnappers are still out there - we need to catch them. We're quite sure that letting you go was not their plan, which means you could still be in danger." Jeff replied,

"Bud don't worry about that," Scott added, "You have all the protection possible right now. No one is going to hurt you while you are in this hospital."

Scott gave a reassuring smile which Alan reciprocated but the corners of his mouth quickly dropped back down as he closed his eyes again, and truly fell asleep.

All Jeff wanted to do now was take his son home where he would be safe on the island. Sure there was a police officer at the door of Alan's room and plenty more around the hospital posted at various doors, but he still couldn't stop worrying that somehow the kidnappers would get past all the security and take his son from him again. That fear was not going to go away until Alan was safely back on the island. Looking over at Scott and John, he could see their thoughts were along the same line.

"Boys, go and get some rest. Tell Virgil that he can take over from me in an hour." Jeff ordered,

"But Dad you've had no sleep, you really ought to..." Scott argued,

"Please Scott, I just need to be with Alan for a bit longer. One hour, and I promise I shall try and get some sleep."

Scott nodded and along with John and the doctor exited the room, leaving behind an exhausted father who slumped into the nearest chair, still holding his son's hand and stroking his hair. Reminding himself with every touch that Alan was there. That Alan was safe.

* * *

Alan woke up, calm and content after a dream where he was back on Tracy Island. He immediately felt sad that he wasn't there anymore, and reluctantly opened his eyes. He moved his head to the visitor's chair, and was happy to see Virgil staring off into space in said chair. Alan smiled and lifted his hand to poke Virgil back to reality – but something stopped him. Alan looked down at his hand which was half raised and shaking terribly. He couldn't understand it but something inside his head was telling him to stop - telling him not to alert Virgil to the fact that he was awake. It was too late however, when Alan's hand shook more and landed heavily on the bed with a resounding clunk as it nicked the beds railing.

"You're awake, Alan I'm so glad you're awake." Virgil smiled happily, unaware of the emotions boiling to the surface for Alan. "Are you OK Alan? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Virgil brought his hand up to check Alan's temperature but it only resulted in a small gasp from his brother as he tried in vain to shift out of Virgil's reach.

"...Alan?" Virgil whispered, hand poised but not touching his brother.

Alan couldn't speak. His brain was telling him that this was Virgil in front of him: his brother, but his gut was screaming at him to run. His heart rate climbed with the fear and just as Virgil called for a doctor, Alan remembered the deep breathing he was supposed to do to stop another panic attack. The doctor rushed in, but upon seeing that Alan was getting the situation under control himself, he stood back and told Virgil that it was OK.

Once Alan was calmer the doctor advanced,

"We weren't properly introduced last time Alan, my name's Doctor Kale. You almost had another panic attack, could you tell me what sparked it?" Kale asked.

All Alan could do was shift his stare to Virgil and then quickly looked away when he saw the hurt expression on Virgil's face. Kale seemed to understand though and hustled Virgil out of the room for the moment, much to Virgil's annoyance and worry.

"Did you brother do something to you Alan?" Kale asked very seriously.

Alan shook his head furiously, "No, no that's just it! He's done nothing wrong."

"What do you mean? What caused that panic attack?"

"I don't know," Alan replied quietly, looking down at his still clenched fists, "I know it's just Virgil; I know that he's my brother and, I know that I love him, but when I saw him - when he tried to come closer to me, or speak, I just freaked." he looked desperately up at Kale, "He's my brother! Why am I scared of my own brother?"

Kale held Alan's gaze but had no real answer,

"It could be to do with something you've blacked out. Perhaps he did something bad to you and..."

"No" Alan interrupted, "Virgil would never have done anything. It's just me, it's my stupid head..."

Alan trailed off and relaxed back against his pillow beginning to feel tired again. After a short pause, Kale noticed that Alan's eyes were drooping,

"Would you like to talk to Virgil? Should I let him back in?" he asked.

Alan wanted to say yes, but his head shook to the side and before he knew what he was saying he replied, "No."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Sorry to all you Virgil fans out there, he's going to get a little bit of a hard time for a while to come.

Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I was going to reply to them but a lot of them I can't reply to without inadvertantly giving away hints for future chapters, so here is a mass thank you note to all of you :)


	5. Chapter 5

**When The Truth Comes Out**

by Fishdog

Author's note: All rights to the Thunderbirds belong to its creator Gerry Anderson, and affiliated companies.

Thought I would step away from Alan's bedside a bit for this chapter, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

CHAPTER 5

Jeff was holding a newspaper, but he wasn't reading it. He had read the first sentence when his mind had wandered onto Alan's lost memories. Sighing, he laid down the newspaper and rubbed his temple in an effort to dissipate the oncoming headache.

"Dad, would you like some coffee?"

Jeff looked up to see Scott with a fresh pot of coffee in his hands, and he smiled gratefully as his son poured him a cup. They were staying in a hotel only five minutes walk from the hospital; they had booked two rooms with two beds each, as it wasn't a particularly big building, but it would do, and at least it had a coffee pot.

"How are you holding up Scott?" Jeff asked.

Scott sighed and handed his father the cup of coffee, sitting on a nearby chair with his own mug.

"I'm getting there, Father, just knowing he's alive is certainly helping. It would be far less worrying though, when I know that Alan is safely back on the island, but we have to face the fact that Alan may need help in-land, that we can't provide back home."

"Don't worry, Virgil can deal with all his medical needs, and therapy sessions can be held over a video phone. As soon as he's OK to travel, we're taking him home. The thing is Scott, I need you boys to go home earlier than that. I want you to get ready for International Rescue to come back online."

"No way Dad, I can't do that; I won't leave my little brother alone here."

Jeff put up a calming hand and replied in a stern, steady voice,

"You have to Scott: Virgil and I will stay and eventually bring Alan home, while you, John and Gordon need to go home and maintain the Thunderbirds. We have to play this carefully though. The media cannot figure out that you three went home at the same time International Rescue resumes its work. I've been thinking about it and if you go home early but we make it seem as though you are all still in the hotel, then they shouldn't be able to make the connection."

"But why can't I stay? Alan has all the doctors he might need here, what he doesn't have enough of is protection!"

"Enough protection? Scott, he has two armed guards outside his room and outside the hospital constantly screening anyone who enters the same floor as Alan, not to mention the plain clothes officers situated all around the hospital. Although I understand your worry, we can't let this fear rule our lives. Alan will be OK..."

Jeff was cut off by his phone ringing, and he swiped it up quickly,

"Hello Jeff Tracy speaking" he answered automatically.

"Hello Mr Tracy, this is Dr Kale, I'm afraid there's a small problem."

"What sort of problem; what's happened; is Alan OK?" Jeff shouted into the phone, jumping up and already reaching for his jacket and keys.

"What's happening Dad?" Scott had also jumped up and followed Jeff in a vain attempt to understand the situation.

"Alan is fine Mr Tracy, I'm sorry to inform you however that your son Virgil is being escorted from the premises." Dr Kale replied.

Jeff halted in his actions as he replayed that new information in his head,

"And why is that?" he finally asked,

"He began to act violently towards myself and other members of staff. If you could just come in quickly, and we can talk in person about the circumstances."

"Alright, I will be there in five minutes. Is anyone with Alan?"

"No, he wanted to be alone."

"OK, thank you I will be there shortly."

Jeff hung up the phone then turned to see Scott ready and holding the door open.

"We need to tell your brothers that we are going to the hospital quickly. Alan's not hurt but Virgil seems to be in a spot of trouble."

Scott gave his father a questioning look but decided that he would find out soon enough, and after much protesting from John and Gordon they convinced the two to stay put in the hotel for the time being.

Arriving at the hospital entrance, Jeff and Scott were shocked to see two police officers holding Virgil forcefully by the arms. One policeman said something into his walkie-talkie and by the time they reached Virgil, Dr Kale had also appeared.

"Would you mind letting go of my son?" Jeff ordered angrily to the police officers.

The two men swapped shifty glances before loosening their grip and reluctantly letting Virgil free. Virgil took a defiant step away from them and towards Jeff before yelling,

"They won't let me see Alan! Like I'm the bad guy, they wouldn't let me see him!"

Jeff looked over to Kale and asked calmly,

"What is the reason for this?"

Kale stood slightly taller to show his authority but his words were quiet,

"It was Alan's request Mr Tracy..."

"Oh that's complete crap!" Virgil interrupted now rounding on the doctor.

The police officers stepped protectively in front of Kale and Scott, seeing the situation was way out of hand, pulled his brother back.

"Virgil! Calm down." Jeff scolded before turning back to Kale, "Why would Alan have requested such a thing?"

"I do not know the reason, but I am sorry to say that seeing Virgil caused Alan to nearly have another panic attack. I made Virgil leave for a minute, and when I asked Alan if Virgil should return he told me no." Kale cleared his throat then a bit more confidently continued, "and then, when I told Virgil this, he didn't believe me. He began to act violently and tried to force his way back into Alan's room, so I had him escorted from the premises."

Jeff looked at his son who seemed to be seething with rage, and he realised that the story was true. He turned on Virgil and ordered,

"You are to go to the hotel right now. It will be a miracle if you are even allowed back into the hospital after this Virgil; go and calm down and I will talk to you later."

"But Father, I need to see Alan, I..."

"You will get to see Alan, I promise you Virgil, but for now, you are in no fit state to be visiting him. Scott make sure Virgil goes back, and stay there until I call you, got it?"

"Yes Sir." Scott replied, though reluctant to leave the hospital.

Scott tried to take hold of Virgil's arm and move him away from the building, but he got shrugged off as Virgil marched away. Scott sighed and quickly caught up with his brother, not looking forward to the frosty conversation he would get on the walk back.

"Now if you have no objections, I would like to see my son." Jeff finished.

Kale nodded hurriedly, and led the way back to Alan's room.

* * *

_'How could I have done that?'_

The question had been turning over and over in Alan's head ever since he had refused to let Virgil back into his room. He felt terrible and it was made even worse when he heard Virgil calling his name from the corridor, followed by a few other people shouting at him to calm down and stop. Alan buried his face into his pillow, away from the door.

_'How could I have done that?'_

He thought again, but the thought was interrupted by a pang of pain in his head as the drugs seemed to be wearing off. He groaned, and was about to press the nurse call button when he stopped; Virgil was hurting right now, because of him, Alan had no right to get out of this pain when his brother couldn't.

Within five minutes, Alan could truly feel the ache of every limb once again, just like it had been when he had woken up in the forest. His chest and back seemed to be burning, his arms screamed in pain with every movement while his legs felt like they had the worst pins and needles ever. Now that he considered this pain to be 100 times worse than Virgil's and how much he really needed those pain meds, it was too late – he couldn't reach the call button anymore. His heart leapt with joy when the door opened to reveal a nurse, there to inject Alan with more pain medication. When she saw his brow, beaded with sweat, she gasped and hurriedly pushed the medication into his IV drip.

"You poor dear, why didn't you tell us it was hurting so much?" she reprimanded.

Alan groaned and turned away from the nurse, now guilty about two things.

While the nurse made notes on Alan's chart, Jeff entered the room looking haggard and worried just like last time Alan had seen him. He was coming to hate that expression they all seemed to possess, but he none the less he smiled up at his father.

"Alan, I heard what happened with Virgil, can you tell me what happened from your side?" he asked gently, sitting down in the visitor's chair.

"I'm sorry, I really am, I never wanted to hurt him."

"Virgil will be OK Alan, he just wants to see you."

Alan shook his head and looked up at his father, "I'm sorry, I can't."

Jeff's shocked look was quickly wiped from his face as he tried to get to the reason behind Alan's words,

"Why Alan, why don't you want to see your brother? You've been fine with me, Scott and John."

"Dad... when I first saw Virgil I was happy to see him again, but when I thought about talking to him... when he turned around and talked to me – when he reached out his hand to me, I..." Alan shook his head again, "I don't know I just freaked out. I wanted to be anywhere but with him. He... he scared me."

Jeff wasn't sure what to say to that. He couldn't understand it any better than Alan or the doctor could. It was time to call in a psychiatrist a little earlier than planned, Jeff thought.

"What should I do Dad? I don't want to hurt Virgil, but when he's around I just feel so... you don't think he could have done something... in those months I don't remember?"

Jeff looked sick at the very thought and defiantly shook his head before grasping Alan's hand,

"You know your brother, he wouldn't have done anything to you! I don't know what this is, but I am going to call a psychiatrist to come in and talk to you – hopefully you can work through this before Virgil goes home."

"Going home, why is he going home?"

"We need to get the family business back up and running, so I am sending your brothers home in a few days time. Virgil was going to stay here with you and me but now... one of the other boys will stay with us here."

Alan felt sad to have his brothers leave him so soon, but he didn't consider himself to be more important than International Rescue. He nodded his acceptance of Jeff's plan and closed his eyes; he was asleep within seconds, exhaustion settling in form the pain he had felt.

"Sleep Alan," Jeff whispered, soothingly, "It will all be better soon. It just had to be."

* * *

Virgil stormed into the empty hotel room, slamming the door into Scott, who quickly caught it, quickly knocked onto his brothers' door and followed Virgil in.

"Please calm down Virgil, let's just wait until Dad calls!" Scott tried in vain to placate his younger brother.

Virgil didn't even reply but picked up the mug left on the table in the room and threw it across the room with a yell of frustration and anger. Scott was about to intervene when he heard his other brothers behind him,

"What in the world is happening here?" John asked, looking shocked at Virgil's tantrum.

Virgil spotted another mug and was on his way to pick it up, but Scott noticed his brother's eye line and quickly tackled his to the ground with a loud thump.

"Virgil you have to stop this, it's not helping anything!" Scott yelled over Virgil's struggling.

"Scott, Virgil, what is happening? Where's Dad?" Gordon called over the scuffle.

Once Virgil realised he wasn't getting free from Scott's tight grip, he stopped struggling and turned his face away from all three brothers, letting out a frustrated growl.

"Dad's with Alan, I'm afraid Virgil's had a slight miss-hap." Scott replied finally.

"Miss-hap yeah right" Virgil scoffed, still facing away.

"Care to explain a little more?" John asked.

"That depends: Virgil are you ready to listen, or are you going to continue to throw things about like a petty child?" Scott questioned Virgil.

"Just get off me Scott, I won't break any more precious mugs!" he replied through gritted teeth.

Scott sighed but released Virgil and stood up before suggesting everyone sit down on the sofas. Virgil got up but didn't sit down, he just leaned in a corner of the room, brooding about the situation.

Scott looked at John and Gordon who both had confused but worried expressions on their faces.

"Before I start, I have to say, I really don't know much more than you do right now." Scott began.

He spared a quick glance at Virgil who, although he was still looking away, seemed to be paying attention so he continued:

"It seems that Alan almost had another panic attack, so Virgil was asked to leave."

"So he threw a fit?" Gordon asked incredulously,

"No," Scott quickly replied before Virgil could yell again at the accusation, "But after the attack was over, Virgil was still not allowed in, and that's when, as you say, "Virgil threw a fit". Care to fill us in on anymore of that story Virgil?"

Virgil snorted and muttered snidely, "Nope you seem to know it all there Scotty."

"What did he have another panic attack about?" John thought out loud,

"Maybe his memories came back?" Gordon suggested,

"Or he could have had a bad reaction to some meds." Scott added.

"Or he almost had another panic attack because I tried to feel his forehead." Virgil mumbled.

He said it so quietly and it seethed with such anger that for a moment the brothers though they had imagined it. Surely Virgil couldn't believe that was the reason?

"What are you talking about Virg?" Gordon asked just as quietly.

They all seemed to hold their breaths as Virgil's shoulders finally drooped, and all the sadness and fear could suddenly be seen, in his previously rage filled brown eyes.

"He woke up and he... he... was so scared. He looked right at me... he saw me but still he tried to get out from my reach."

Virgil dropped to floor where he was leaning against the wall and put his head in his arms. Scott, John and Gordon rushed to his side in worry,

"They wouldn't let me back in because Alan didn't want me back in." Virgil finished and finally the tears fell down his cheeks as he sobbed into his arms.

None of the brothers knew what to do with this new information. They couldn't understand why Alan would have acted like that, but there was a lot they didn't know about the last two months. Anything could have happened to cause Alan to react how he did. They all just hoped that the cause, and the cure, could be figured out sooner rather than later.

As they tried to comfort their broken brother, Scott's phone rang out,

"That will be Dad." Scott announced quietly.

He picked up the phone and left the room to take the call in privacy, and after a few minutes came back in looking very solemn.

"Alan's asleep now, but Gordon, if you could take over from Dad that would be great, he really didn't get any sleep."

Gordon took one look at Virgil then looked up to Scott imploringly,

"What if Alan has the same reaction to me when he wakes up?" he asked quietly.

"Well," Scott replied sadly, "There's only one way to find out."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Thank you, once again, for all the nice reviews and I once again apologise to Virgil fans everywhere. I do read all the reviews and they make me happy ^_^ so thanx.

Question for my American readers:

1. How much money would Jeff Tracy consider appropriate, to give as a reward, to Ken (who sort of saved Alan's life)?

2. How much would a modest (but poor) Ken actaully consider taking from the billionaire?

I really have no idea - I know what it would be in pounds but not sure how much in dollars and I don't think it translates quite as simply as that (a billion dollars is apparently different to a billion pounds) :P anyways, if you could tell me in the reviews for this chapter or pm me, that would be grand :)


	6. Chapter 6

**When The Truth Comes Out**

by fishdog

Author's Note: All rights to the Thunderbirds belong to its creator Gerry Anderson, and affiliated companies.

Thank you so much to my lovely beta, Emma: thanx for getting this chapter back to me so quickly.

* * *

CHAPTER 6

Alan's emotions so far had ranged from true horror and panic, right to sadness and disbelief, but a new emotion greeted him the next time he awoke in his hospital bed: amusement. Without even opening his eyes, the moment Alan woke up he could sense someone sitting in the visitor's chair – or more like, hear and feel them in the chair. His visitor was tapping his feet on the floor and his hand was rapping the bed rail to make a crisp chiming sound multiple times a second. He couldn't seem to stop fidgeting, and within seconds, Alan knew exactly who it was.

Before he opened his eyes, Alan couldn't resist grinning and when Gordon shifted his position for the third time, Alan couldn't stop the small giggle that had Gordon leaping out of his seat in surprise. Alan then opened his eyes and saw his startled brother suddenly looking very sheepish, as Alan laughed at him some more.

"Glad to see you're awake," Gordon grunted in mock annoyance.

His relief at seeing his younger brother alive and laughing – of all things – soon had Gordon joining in the laughter though and he took up the chair once again, bringing it closer to have a more comfortable conversation.

"You must have been sitting there for hours." Alan joked, "I haven't seen you that bored since the day you were waiting for your ex-girlfriend the night of your prom."

"You're right there Sprout. I don't know why I even asked that girl out in the first place."

"Wasn't she the only one who said yes?"

"Ha ha very funny!" Gordon swung a playful punch as lightly as he could but to still get the message across and not hurt Alan.

"I'm glad at least one of you hasn't changed." Alan commented, now more serious as the laughter had died out.

"What do you mean Alan?"

"Dad, Scott, John... they're all acting so serious, so worried all the time. I'm pretty sure that between them, they have asked me if I'm 'OK' a hundred times since I've been here. It's getting old."

"I know Alan, and, um... what about Virgil?"

Gordon almost didn't want to ask the question but he couldn't shake the image of his older brother huddled into a ball, weeping into his arms, back in the hotel room. Alan looked away from Gordon and considered the question carefully.

"I didn't really hear anything he said particularly... he probably asked if I was OK." Alan replied quietly, he refused to look at Gordon as he asked, "How... how is Virgil?"

Gordon sighed, but was glad at least that Alan truly seemed worried about their brother.

"He's upset he didn't get to talk to you." Gordon eventually replied, not wanting to give Alan all the terrible details, "Do you think he could come and see you again?"

Alan clenched his fists as he considered it; he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in, slowly releasing it before replying quietly.

"I need to see him before he goes back to the Island but... I'm afraid of what I might do." He finally looked up at Gordon as he finished more desperately, "I don't want to hurt him anymore than I already have."

Gordon laid his hand over Alan's nearest clenched fist and, to his relief, felt Alan relax under his touch.

Soon they were back to chatting about the usual things: Alan would go on about cars and then asked about results from a few races he had missed, and when Gordon got out his phone to look up the answers they started thinking about other things Alan had missed out on in the last two months. Gordon was surprised to find out a lot of pop culture news had been missed by him too; after all, they hadn't had much time for trivial news, having fun seemed like a betrayal when Alan was most certainly having none. Eventually the two boys got bored of all the useless facts however, and their conversations moved covertly to the Thunderbirds.

"So how are the _birds_ doing?" Alan asked, "Did you go on any _trips_ while I was away?"

"You're making it sound like you were away at Summer camp," Gordon laughed, "But no, Dad suspended any _trips_ until further notice. We left it a little over a week after it was announced to the press that you were missing, else people could make a correct presumption concerning us. Since then, we haven't really cared for the birds like we should have. They are going to need a bit of a clean-up when we get back."

"Wish I could join you. I miss being around the birds. Specifically my bird of course, I don't care so much for yours." Alan grinned up at Gordon childishly evoking the correct childish response as Gordon began arguing about why his machine was better than Three any day.

Whatever Gordon said next however, was not heard by Alan, as suddenly the boy was in a whole new conversation:

"You know kid, you were talking about birds in your sleep." A cocky voice sounded out.

Alan looked around himself but instead of the hospital, in its place was the wooden floor he had remembered from before. His hands were tied together, as were his ankles, and he was leaning back on the wall, looking defiantly up at the blurry figure before him. He felt a surge of vigour as he spat out,

"Birds you say? Well let me think, there are a lot of birds back home, I wonder which one I could have been dreaming about – can you give me any more specifics?"

His insolent behaviour earned Alan a kick in the ribs, causing him to double over, catching his breath before looking back up boldly. Although Alan could not see the man's face he could tell that the jerk was grinning at his prisoner's pain.

"Maybe you were talking about a girl, but you were definitely using the plural of the word... why Alan, are you juggling multiple chicks?"

Alan glared up at him, deciding not to satisfy him with any answers, and glad that he wasn't even coming close to the birds he had really been talking about in his sleep. If these guys knew about the Tracy's family business, then everything would get a whole lot worse than it already was.

The daydream ended there, but Alan knew it was more than that: it was a memory. In an eager attempt to shake some more memories loose, Alan shook his head and brought his hands up to try and knock some out. His hands however were already being held by Gordon, who Alan suddenly realised was extremely close, calling out his name, and shaking his wrists to wake him. When Alan made eye contact with Gordon, his brother relaxed slightly, but still held onto Alan's wrists, looking worriedly up into his eyes. Alan shook his head again, in a vague hope one more shake would dislodge something, and then finally settled back onto his pillows, taking deep breaths to calm himself down.

"What the hell was that Al? You had me so scared, you were just staring off into space, and I couldn't bring you back to the room." Gordon implored his brother and Alan could tell that Gordon was beyond freaked.

"I think," Alan began slowly, "I just relived a moment from the past two months."

"You did?" Gordon now sounded more shocked as he sat back in the visitor's chair and released Alan's wrists, "How much: do you remember? Any names or faces?

Alan shook his head; this time to answer Gordon's question but he still felt slightly sad when no memories fell.

"Just a small conversation I had with one of my captors. I couldn't see his face."

"You know it's a 'he' though?"

"Yeah I guess," Alan shrugged, "It was like I was back there, and I never really doubted the guy in front of me was anything but a man."

"Well... I guess that's progress huh?"

Alan laughed at the notion that that was progress, but he sobered pretty quickly when he considered that Gordon was right. For the next few weeks, months... years... this was going to be what progress felt like. _'Great!' _Alan thought sarcastically.

Eager to change the subject, Alan cleared his throat and looked earnestly across at his brother;

"Gordon, if I have any vote in the matter then, I would like you to stay here with Dad."

Gordon was startled by the sudden declaration, but before he could ask why Alan suspected the question and continued quickly;

"I love the other guys, honestly, but they don't know how to have fun right now. I need someone to take my mind off everything,and you are definitely the best candidate for that."

Alan smiled at Gordon's stuttering as he wasn't sure what to say to Alan's praise. Sure they were the two youngest brothers, and they always worked together to get back at their elder siblings, but Gordon had been sure that when it came to something like this, Alan would want Scott. Although now Gordon considered it, he realised that presumption had been made when they had assumed they would be finding the quivering wreck of their brother. The Alan lying before Gordon right now was just a guy who had some bad things happen to him, and was healing, but eager to get out of bed and run around again.

"Thank you Alan." Gordon finally settled on, and finally smiled back at his brother.

With a bit of coaxing, Gordon finally convinced Alan to tell him about the memory, and once his short tale was finished, he closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillows, ready for more sleep to engulf his tired mind,

"Oh, one more thing." Alan piped up.

He half opened his eyes and turned his head to the side. He couldn't see it but he knew it was there as he requested Gordon to pick up the piece of paper on the bedside cabinet.

"What's this Al? You've been here only a few days and you already got a girl's phone number?" Gordon joked.

"Shut up Gordon." Alan grinned before closing his eyes again, "its the phone number of the guy that saved me. I was thinking maybe Dad could give him a reward or something."

Alan's speech got slower as though the sentence, and Gordon stared down at the numbers.

"I'm sorry you had to be saved by a stranger Alan. It should have been us picking you up in that car." Gordon sighed miserably,

"Don't be silly Gordo," Alan muttered half-asleep, "Scott wouldn't have been seen dead driving Ken's car – it was just a heap of metal with wheels. Oh and that reminds me, make sure Scott apologises to him proper...ly..."

Gordon laughed at that, and seeing that Alan was fast asleep, he replied quietly,

"Believe me Al, Scott would have driven that trash heap all around the world, and in front of all his ex-girlfriends if it meant reaching you."

When Gordon was sure Alan was completely at peace, he picked up his phone to ring Scott,

"Hey Scott... Yeah, yeah, Alan's fine... Listen, you're the next in line to take over the vigil right?... Well, you're going to have to swap shifts with John. You and Dad have a little job to do first." Gordon ordered, grinning to himself as he twiddled Ken's number between his fingers. Everyone knew that Scott hated to apologise.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

There was going to be more to this chapter but time crept up on me; the question about money that I asked in the previous chapter is therefore still open to any suggestions, but thank you to everyone that has already answered :)

Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chapter and your reviews are awesome to read!


	7. Chapter 7

**When The Truth Comes Out**

By fishdog

Author's Note: All rights to the Thunderbirds belong to its creator Gerry Anderson, and affiliated companies.

Thanx once again go to my beta Emma, and I hope to get another chapter out to you guys by the end of the weekend to make up for this one being so late :)

* * *

CHAPTER 7

Scott fiddled with his tie again, as he waited uncomfortably for Jeff, so they could leave the hotel for a meal he was not looking forward to. Firstly, he didn't feel like eating; secondly, he didn't want to be any further away from Alan and thirdly (most importantly), Scott didn't want to have to apologise to Ken. Yes, he felt sorry for yelling and mistrusting Ken, but at the time he had good reason not to trust an unknown man with his little brother's care.

After the call from Gordon, Jeff had gone into business mode, calling Ken, arranging a table at a five-star restaurant, and then writing a cheque for the reward. As per Alan's request, Scott was accompanying Jeff for the meal, and was glad that he had at least packed one suit for this occasion. Jeff, on the other hand, owned nothing but suits outside of the island, so after the arrangements were made, they simply had to wait for 7pm to roll on through.

The moment Gordon had returned from the hospital, he hadn't wasted any time reminding Scott of the apology part. Scott could see that Gordon was tired but the red head's stubbornness was going to keep him going right up until Scott left, and both of them knew it. Luckily for Scott, when Gordon suddenly had the idea to join them and record the whole thing, Jeff finally entered the room and announced that it was time to go. With one last glare at Gordon, Scott was quick to leave followed by a bemused Jeff who had heard everything Gordon had been saying. Just before Jeff left the room he turned back to his son,

"You should be glad you're not younger or you would have been grounded by now Gordon." Jeff warned.

"Me?" Gordon asked, hand to his chest as if the words had stung, putting on his oh-too-familiar innocent look.

Jeff gave him a stern look, but the second he had his back turned, the old man couldn't help grinning. Gordon had been so quiet for so long now, and it seemed his time with Alan had done him the world of good.

"Dad?"

Jeff looked to his side to see Scott waiting at the lift down the corridor. He strode over, and entered through the doors Scott was holding open.

"I know what you're thinking Father." Scott commented when the doors closed.

Jeff turned to his son with a questioning look, so Scott continued.

"It's been too long since Gordon's been irritating."

Jeff chuckled and nodded his head,

"I didn't think I would but I've missed his jokes – not so much the pranks - but I would honestly take Gordon's worst prank-filled days over the silence."

Scott's turn to nod sharply, and the rest of the lift ride was spent in brooding silence, as they both thought back to Gordon's change.

* * *

28th JULY (two weeks after Alan was kidnapped)

That morning the Tracy family had received the most disturbing video so far. Their youngest sat on a stone floor, in a shallow pool of blood. His clothes were ripped and bloody, and his hair matted. Nothing was restraining him this time and the cameraman circled the blonde like a vulture. Alan was crouching over himself, his arms pressed firmly over his chest. The t-shirt he wore was the same he had been kidnapped in, but it was no longer distinguishable: it hung off Alan at strange angles, as pieces had been ripped away during the beatings.

"You don't wanna say hi to your family?" The man behind the camera mocked. "Go on show 'em what we did!"

Alan didn't look up or even show any recognition that there was someone talking to him. He seemed to be literally holding himself together. The cameraman didn't seem impressed by Alan's non-participation, and a hand stretched out from the lense, and tugged at Alan's arm. With only one arm though, the cameraman wasn't strong enough and soon gave up, grunting out his annoyance.

A soft sound was heard in the distance and then the cameraman yelled back:

"No he won't let them see. Should I make him show them or..."

More soft sounds were heard and then the cameraman groaned.

"Well looks like you got your wish Blondie. Are you sure you don't have some words for yer family? You're usually so talkative." The man sneered.

Alan stayed quiet and kept his head down, but he began to shake uncontrollably, making the man chuckle before turning off the camera.

What made it worse than the other videos was Alan's silence. Before now, he had always argued, or talked back, or even tried to throw a punch or two. This latest video had shown them all what they had hoped not to see: Alan had given up. That day was a dark day for all, but the Tracy's would look back on the day with regret to realise that Gordon had also given up on that day along with his little brother. If they had only paid more attention then they could have put a stop to his depression there and then, but they hadn't realised, and from that day on the red-head made no jokes. He didn't attempt to make any situations lighter, and the Tracy's would come to regret that more than anything as the days stretched on, and tensions rose, without the family prankster to break it.

* * *

PRESENT

"Good afternoon Alan, my name is Dr Pine, but you can call me Tamsin. How are you feeling today?"

Alan's lazy thoughts were momentarily swept away by the thirty-something woman who had just entered his room. He had only just woken up, had one visit from Lola the nurse, and now this red headed woman was sitting in the visitor's chair with a notebook resting in her lap, pen at the ready.

"Hey come on now Doctor, he's just woken up, couldn't you give him some time?"

Alan laughed as he saw John looking quite harassed by the situation nearer the door.

"Calm down Mr Tracy, Alan's fine." She announced turning back to the confused blonde still trying to wake up, "You want to get this over with don't you?"

"Um... yeah... you're the psychiatrist then?" Alan replied once his brain had caught up.

"That's right." Tamsin replied with a bright smile, she then turned to John and ordered, "Go and get some food. You can wait outside until we're done."

John looked like he was about to argue but seeing Alan's amused smile, he decided that Alan was alright for now. He abruptly nodded at Tamsin then turned on Alan.

"I'll be right outside OK? If you need me at anytime just call for me."

Alan smiled and nodded before John would leave the room, closing the door gently behind him.

"So," Tamsin began immediately, "Your brother Gordon tells me that you remembered something is that right? Can you tell me about it?"

"You don't waste any time do you?" Alan scoffed.

"In my experience, people in your situation don't think that anything is really wrong, so they don't tend to care for the formalities."

Alan felt vaguely insulted that he was being generalised and was going to argue back, before he realised she was right.

"Well what is wrong about it? I don't remember the worst two months of my life, how can that really be a bad thing?"

"There is a lot of medical jargon I could throw your way to explain why, but I suspect that it will be of no use at this point in your healing. So I will promise you right now, that if you talk to me, and follow my instructions, then you will, eventually make a full recovery."

"You can promise that?" Alan asked eyeing the doctor up and down in suspicion.

Tamsin merely held out her hand, and after a slight hesitation, Alan shook it making Tamsin smile back and repeat her original question:

"So Alan, tell me everything you remember so far."

"Well I remember being stuffed into a trunk, then hauled out again and tied up... after that I'm not sure when anything actually occurred, but the first memory was of being in a lot of pain on a wooden floor, and earlier, with Gordon, I remembered one of the them talking to me while I was tied up on the floor.

"That's all so far. Nothing useful at all." Alan ended with a sigh.

Tamsin had been scribbling on her pad of paper through his speech and now she stilled her pen.

"Now how did those memories come about? Was there a visual trigger for both?"

"The first one, I'm not sure. I was in a lot of pain but other than that, everything from back then is a little fuzzy now."

"That's understandable; what about the memory when you were with Gordon?"

"We were talking about birds back home – we get some pretty exotic ones – and then I was suddenly back in this room with a man telling me I was talking about birds in my sleep, and before you ask, no I couldn't see his face."

Tamsin scribbled some more then looked up at Alan and smiled kindly.

"Thank you Alan, that's all I need for today. We shall have proper, scheduled meetings when you are feeling better. Is there anything you would like to ask me before I go?"

Alan thought about it for a while then slowly nodded his head.

"Go on it's alright." Tamsin coaxed gently.

"Um, well..." Alan began, trying to swallow the lump in his throat, "What do you know about Virgil... the way I treated him...?"

Tamsin put on a sympathetic smile and replied softly:

"I've heard what happened, and I can't say if you will continue to feel scared of him, but you know what to expect now. It could be that next time you will be fine and it was only shock before. You're just going to have to be brave and face him – keep telling yourself that there's no reason to be scared."

"It's not me I'm worried about. I mean I feel really bad about it but I'm more upset about what this must be doing to Virgil."

"Well, you'll have to talk to him then."

Alan didn't feel particularly comforted by the thought, but he nodded nonetheless and the two said goodbye.

John replaced Tamsin the moment she left. Alan smiled and closed his eyes as he relaxed back into his bed.

"So what do you think? You like her? We can get someone different if..."

"Tamsin's great." Alan interrupted his brother's rambling, "I like her, she's not too 'shrinky' or strict or pandering."

"Pandering?"

"This is the second time I've properly talked to you since being here, and you've just entered the room, with a ton of questions about my health." Alan opened his eyes to show that he was serious as he continued, "John I'm OK, but you want to know something? Almost everytime I wake up it takes me a moment to remember why I hurt all over, and almost everytime I wake up the first question I get asked is 'Are you alright?' Did you know that when I wake up, for the first few seconds I can't feel the pain? Then I get you asking, my brain starts wondering why I wouldn't be alright and, oh look, there's the pain."

John looked away from his brother's blue eyes, ashamed that he had not considered it.

"I'm sorry John, I just want normal conversations again." Alan added more softly.

John grasped Alan's hand and leaned in a little closer.

"No Alan, _I'm_ sorry. I can't promise you that I won't stop asking how you are because I will, and so will Dad and the rest of our brothers, but I for one will make sure it is not the first question I ask you."

"Or the second question" Alan added with a small smile to show he was joking.

"Now don't push your luck Sprout." John replied with a smile of his own.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

So I keep planning my chapter and never actually get everything I plan on into them, *sigh* at least I'm learning. Next time I plan a few chapters in advance I will not expect to fit in so many different scenes and events. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and your reviews are awesome ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

**When The Truth Comes Out**

By fishdog

Author's Note: All rights to the Thunderbirds belong to its creator Gerry Anderson, and affiliated companies.

Thanks Emma for giving me this chapter back so quickly, and I will be returning to one chapter every weekend now :)

Thank you also to my readers who suggested the reward Ken should get: CriminallyCharmed, RebelInNeedOfACause and SusanMartha. You guys gave me such varying suggestions I realised that it didn't matter too much what I wrote down in the end :P

* * *

CHAPTER 8

The moment Jeff and Scott walked into the restaurant, they knew that their presence in the town was no longer going to be kept a secret. The waiter they first encountered gave them a wide eyed stare and stumbled a little on his words before showing them to their reserved table. Before they had even gotten comfortable, a woman appeared before them introducing herself as the owner of the restaurant, and that she would be their personal waitress for the evening. Jeff was used to this treatment, while Scott and the other boys would usually only get recognised if they were accompanying their father. Although with John's books, he was getting a little more attention lately. They had planned for this however, as right now there were even more guards outside and inside the hospital to make sure that when the initial gaggle of paparazzi arrive that no one slips through in the sudden rush and confusion.

Jeff told the waitress, Donna, that they were expecting guests and then both him and Scott asked for some water while they waited. Once Donna scurried off Scott let out a slow breath.

"I do not want to be here." Scott murmured, loud enough for only Jeff to hear, "What if Ken is the most annoying person in the world?"

"Believe me Scott, when you are in my position you get used to having meals with irritating people. Just grin and bear it; if something gets on your nerves, take a deep breath or excuse yourself to the rest room, got it?" Jeff replied chuckling slightly as his son's uneasiness.

Scott nodded stiffly and resisted the urge to tug at his tie again.

It didn't take long for their guests to arrive and the two men stood up simultaneously to shake their hands.

"Good evening, I'm Jeff Tracy and this is my son Scott Tracy." Jeff announced.

Ken shook both of their hands looking startled and highly uncomfortable about how to respond, but he eventually settled on:

"Nice to meet you. My name is Kenny Draper and this is my younger sister, Janine Draper."

Scott found it hard not to smirk at the two, but it was painfully obvious that these two didn't ever go anywhere this fancy. Ken seemed to be wearing a suit for a job interview with his long brown hair combed down in a neat pony tail, while Janine wore a long black dress; her similar brown hair in a very fancy do atop her head, but what made Scott want to laugh was the amount of diamond jewellery that covered her. Scott guessed that she had all the pieces lying around the house with no reason to wear and now that the moment had come, she felt bad about leaving any of it behind. Scott coughed into the back of his hand just in time to stop the snicker.

They all sat down and looked at their menus.

"Now remember that everything will be paid for by me. You can order anything so don't be shy." Jeff announced, to Ken's slight blush. "Scott and I will not be drinking but if you would like a bottle of wine between you then go right ahead."

Once the orders had been taken for the first and second course, Jeff sat back slightly, examining his guests carefully.

"So Ken, what is it exactly that you do?" He asked.

"Well I'm doing a bit of travelling at the moment. That's why I was on the road when... I found your son. I used to have a desk job but, it was a dead end career and I wanted to see a bit more of the world, so I handed in my two weeks notice and have been taking odd jobs ever since to get me by." Ken replied, he looked up at Jeff as if wanting approval for his actions, which made Jeff smile.

"You know I did something similar. I was younger than you, but I had a realisation that the path I was on would lead me nowhere if I didn't wake up and start heading straight. So I did: had a goal of becoming an astronaut and worked my butt off to do it."

"Well you certainly shot for the stars in more way than one." Ken laughed, "Unfortunately I have little determination, but I love taking little jobs here and there - meeting new people and learning new trades all the time – I'm happy at the moment. Eventually, of course, I would like to settle down with a family, like my little sister." he finished, nudging Janine.

Until this moment Janine had been silent and now that she had been brought into the conversation she turned the brightest shade of red.

"So what is it that you do Janine?" Jeff asked politely.

Janine immediately began fiddling with the bracelet on her left wrist and replied quietly:

"Well I er... I'm a hairdresser. I have a small shop in the town: 'Curls and Bobs'. It's only a small shop but it pays the bills."

When Janine went silent again, Jeff smiled kindly,

"And you have a family?"

Janine seemed to look a little more relaxed with this subject as she sat up straighter,

"Yes I have two sons, Ricky and Brandon. Ricky's 7 and Brandon's 4 years old. They're my little angels." she replied with a smile.

"Then are you married?"

"Divorced." Janine replied quickly, "He couldn't handle the responsibility of two boys."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Oh no it's fine." Janine waved her hands in defence, suddenly feeling embarrassed again, "I mean it wasn't back then: Brandon was only 1 and I didn't think I could do it on my own, but now, I don't think I would have had it any other way. In a way, having to work and look after the boys at the same time forced me to buy and live in my very own hairdressers. If it wasn't for my ex leaving, I would still be working for other people."

Janine ended with a smile feeling more relaxed again, and Jeff returned with an equal nostalgia – indeed, if Lucy had not died, then International Rescue would never have been formed, and he most likely would not have as close a relationship with the boys.

"I understand completely Janine. I feel the same way." Jeff admitted, sending a quick look Scott's way.

Their starters arrived soon after, followed quickly by the main course. Scott once again had to avoid laughing at the expressions that passed over Ken and Janine's faces as they tucked into the food before them. Jeff noticed the looks of awe also, but it just made him happy to see Ken so pleased.

As the group waited for their food to go down and the desserts to arrive, Jeff got to business.

"Well now the reason for this meal." Jeff announced, "Ken, thanks to you driving down a deserted road at 6am, I now have my son back." He looked over to Scott with a sad smile, "We had almost given up hope. Then Scott received your call."

Scott returned the smile, remembering the feeling of absolute relief at hearing Alan's voice after two weeks of nothing. Jeff looked back to Ken and continued:

"From what Alan and the doctors have told me, he wouldn't have survived another hour out there. They are still surprised that he's making such a speedy recovery in fact. So I say thank you again, from the bottom of my heart, and I offer you this cheque for $500,000."

Scott handed the cheque over but Ken seemed to be frozen to the spot. He stared with wide eyes at the cheque, and stuttered out.

"N-n-n-no! I c-c-can't take that, it's t-too much!" He argued, his head shaking furiously.

Jeff chuckled at his reaction and kept the cheque held across the table for Ken to take.

"The reward for any information on my son was $5,000 while the reward for a safe return is exactly what I am offering you."

"But I didn't even know I was safely returning Alan, I just picked up a guy on the side of the road and took him to the hospital. I don't deserve that money for driving a few miles!"

"On the contrary, you deserve the money even more for that reason. You did a selfless act that day and saved my youngest son's life. I am a billionaire, but I would give it all up for my sons, so for me this is the least I can be give you."

Ken looked like he wanted to protest but had no idea what to say to dissuade Jeff.

"You think he should take it don't you Janine?" Jeff grinned up at Ken's sister who blushed again at being addressed.

"Um well... it's just..." Janine replied breathlessly, then picking up her courage she turned to Ken, "If you had that money you could do what you've always dreamed of doing. You could travel the world Ken! You could go right now and learn all the trades you could possibly think of with no restraints."

Ken seemed to be captivated by the thought and he sat up straighter, taking a deep breath before slowly reaching out his hand to accept the cheque.

Jeff smiled widely and said thank you one more time. Ken stared down at the number on the cheque and gulped back his excitement.

"I'll take it, thank you, but I'm giving two-hundred grand of it to my sister. Janine." He turned to her with a smile firmly planted on his face, "You can give your boys a good life and your business can grow. With this money we can both have a better life."

Janine was shocked for a second before squealing and pulling her brother into a fierce hug. Jeff and Scott sat back in their chairs and exchanged relieved and content looks.

"I knew I loved my stupid brother for a reason!" Janine declared as the two pulled away from their long embrace.

They all laughed at the comment, and none cared that they were getting strange looks from the waiters as their desserts were brought to the table.

The rest of the meal was spent with a much lighter tone, as all four exchanged stories of their families and work, among other things. Eventually however, the meal was over, and Jeff went to pay the bill. Scott escorted the two outside to the foyer of the restaurant to say goodbye and as Jeff rejoined them Ken asked,

"So I was wondering if I could visit Alan, just once more. He seems like a great guy, and I didn't get to properly talk to him before. I would like to see that he's feeling better if that's OK."

"Of course it is. I will tell the hospital staff that you are allowed in." Jeff replied, then held out his hand which Ken shook without hesitation, "Thank you once more Ken, and I hope to hear about your round-the-world-feats in the future."

"No, thank you, and of course I will tell you all about them. It was... incredible meeting you, and this whole thing, is going to be something I tell the grandkids about."

"Oh, and Scott has something to say to you before we part ways, don't you Scott?" Jeff said with a sly grin towards his eldest son.

Scott narrowed his eyes at his Dad. He had thought he had gotten away with it, but Jeff had heard all the taunting Gordon had been doing. _'Damn Gordon and his big mouth.' _Scott thought irritably. However taking a breath to calm himself down, he turned to Ken, knowing it had to be done.

"I'm sorry." He said it so quickly Ken looked slightly dazed, so he took another breath before saying it again slower, "I'm sorry, Ken, for the way I spoke to you on the phone before. I was stressed and jumped to the wrong conclusion, so I'm sorry for that."

"What? No you had every right to be," Ken exclaimed, "I've heard all about what's been happening, and I would have done the same thing in your position. Honestly, you don't need to apologise."

"Oh but I do. It was a request from Alan actually." Scott replied

"Well, thank you for the apology anyway. I'll be sure to visit Alan soon, and I hope he gets better soon."

"Me too," Janine added, "I hope you all feel better soon."

"All?" Jeff questioned.

"Well, I know that if either of my son's were kidnapped it would take me just as long to recover from it. So take care of Alan, but don't forget to take care of yourselves, 'K?"

Jeff's surprise at Janine's words quickly subsided and left him with a sad smile at the truth of them.

"Thank you Janine, you're right. Now you two have a pleasant journey home, and we hope to see you again."

Goodbyes were exchanged, and then the Drapers were gone.

Jeff and Scott waited for the valet to pick up their car, as they considered their plan of action, and soon they were driving back to the hotel.

"So, Alan's recovering, we've given out the reward and by now the press know exactly where Alan is. Things are going to become a lot more hectic around here." Scott thought out loud.

"You're right there, but soon we should be able to move Alan back to the island. Later than I had hoped, unless Alan's reaction to Virgil changes, but still, with the rate of his recovery, we should be able to move him soon."

"And the Thunderbirds?"

"Lady Penelope's plan has already been set in motion. Information will slowly leak out about International Rescue's technical upgrades and hopefully the way we space out the information will lead to absolutely no suspicion. We may get some heat for leaving the world unguarded, but I think we can live with that."

"Yeah Dad, we can live with that."

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

So yeah, review and stuff, and I don't know about you guys but I am looking forward to getting out of the Hospital and back to ol' Tracy Island very soon ^_^

I did enjoy how much you all seemed to care for the state of Ken's car, and don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it either ;)


End file.
